


Fantasy

by Pickleflavoredpoki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Nights, i really hope this dosent follow me on the internet, i wrote this at 3 am after chugging 3 monsters, one bed trope, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleflavoredpoki/pseuds/Pickleflavoredpoki
Summary: George and Dream hold their friendship very close to their hearts but when Dreams feelings overtake Him he starts to think of his own fantasy. In the midst of rainy days, songs on loop, fantasy overtaking reality, and a camping trip.:inspired by the song "Fantasy" by Bazzi:Also another HUGE inspo (which is quite obvious) Is heat waves by tbhyourlame !
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost my work to any other websites i have worked very hard on it! i have never written a fanfic before so this story might be trash but thats fine. I'm working on uploading this to wattpad so yeah!  
> also if you havent i suggest listening to fantasy by Bazzi considering its very important to the story!  
> i hope you enjoy this story :D

Rain was pattering lightly on Dreams roof as he sat at his desk playing Minecraft. Something about the situation made Dream feel warm inside maybe it was the cup of coffee he was drinking or the fact he was playing Minecraft with George but no matter the reason he liked this feeling. He looked at the screen and saw George building a small house in their new survival world and decided to go and help. 

The screen glowed against his dirty blonde hair and his sharp jawline as his glowing green eyes glared across the monitor as the colors flickered across the screen. He looked down at patches sitting in his lap and gave her a few pets on the head before he heard George's voice break the sound of minecraft music through his headphones.

“Dream?” he asked, his voice was smooth and soft when he talked to Dream.

“Yeah?” Dreams' voice was a little deeper then George's but it was just as smooth when his words rolled off his tongue

“ Just making sure you're still there, you seemed like you were in your own fantasy.” George said, Dream liked hearing his voice ring through his headphones.

“ oh yeah i'm still here, er do you need help with the house?” 

“ actually yeah! If you could go and get more oak wood that would be helpful.” 

Dream went to go get the wood from the forest. Dream liked it when it was just him and George, something about it was relaxing, maybe it was the fact that the energy was a lot different from when they would play with Tommy or Sapnap or maybe it was the fact that they were just playing to play no stream, no Youtube, just George and Dreams private minecraft world for no one else to see.

He got a stack of wood and brought it back to their small home. George was a lot better at building than Dream so George would build the house while Dream collected all the supplies. George put the oak door into the frame and they both stepped back to look at their creation, it was a nice little house with planter boxes outside and a chimney poking through the roof emitting grey smoke into the air. The inside isn't much. There were two yellow beds next to each other and a few chests and crafting tables on the other side of the house. They looked at it for a few moments before Dream's voice broke the silence.

“Good job Goggy!”

“Thank you, it isn't much but i rather like it.” George sounded proud of his home as he spoke.

“Well i think it looks great.” Dream did truly like this house, he wasn't capable of building anything close to it.

“Well thank you” Dream could hear George smile as he finished his sentence

They went silent for a few moments as they both made sure the house wasn't missing anything major. The finished wrapping up and George's voice rang through Dreams headphones.

“ I think I'm gonna sign off for today, it's getting quite late over here.”

Dream looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand that read 5pm meaning it was about 10pm in the UK.

“Alright, i hope you sleep well.” Dreams' voice echoed through his empty home.

“I’ll try.” George let out a slight laugh. 

Dream watched as Georges mincraft character disappeared off the screen and _ Georgenotfound left the game _ popped into the chat in a bright yellow font.

“I'll text you in the morning.” George said as Dream was getting ready to leave the call

“Sounds good.”

Dream heard the click of the call ending and logged off of Minecraft. He picked up Patches off his lap and placed her on his bed. He took the empty coffee mug off his desk and brought it to the sink. He probably should clean the dishes that were piling up in his sink but he didn't have much motivation to. He grabbed a few oreos out of his pantry and walked back to his bedroom.

He flicked his lightswitch off so the only light was the minecraft loading screen on his monitor shining onto his empty chair. He put the oreos down on his nightstand and sat on his bed with patches in his lap. It was silent in his house except for the light rain pattering lightly on the roof. He always felt like this after getting off call with George, he misses hearing his voice even though it's only been ten minutes at best.

He reached over to turn the light back on when he heard his phone buzz. He flicked the light switch on and went to grab his phone. He flipped it over and to his surprise it was a snapchat. from George. He rarely used snapchat but never deleted it off his phone. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was a photo. He hesitated before opening it. It was a photo aimed at George's shoulder and jawline, his bright blue shirt plastered against his skin, his hair peeked out from the top of the photo, the corner of his mouth was just visible and Dream could tell he was smiling, his jawline looked as if it had belonged to a model. Dream was shocked considering he knew he had feelings for George and this isn't helping much. He could feel a few drops of sweat start to form against his hairline and slowly start to fall to his chin. He wiped his face and looked back at the photo and read the text across the bottom of it

‘I can't sleep’

Dream read it and opened his camera to reply, although he didn't know what to take a photo of since George had never seen his face and he didn't know if George wanted to. He thought for a minute while listening to the rain patter against his window. He looked at patches and got an idea. He grabbed his phone again and put his hand on Patches head and took the photo. His hand was buried into the cat's soft groomed fur, his hand stood out against her fur that was made up of multiple shades of brown and tan. He started typing but soon stopped, what is he supposed to say? His fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone as Patches purred in his lap. He finally started to type again.

‘ talk to me instead, im alot cooler than sleep.’

_ Why am i doing this _

He reread it a few times and came to the conclusion that he sounded like an idiot but he decided to send it nonetheless. He sent the photo and sat the phone on his chest. He didn't know why he got so worked up over something as simple as George sending him a snap. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he looked up at his fan spinning slowly making just the right amount of breeze in his bedroom. He felt his phone buzz against his chest and he picked it up slowly, it was another snap from George but this time he opened it with no hesitations.

This time it was a photo of the side of his face, his dark brown eyes piercing through the screen and his smile seemed to be more of a smirk this time. Dream looked at the photo for a second before reading the text.

‘Well it's kind of hard to talk to a hand.’

Dream was quick to reply to this one compared to last time. He grabbed one of the oreos of his nightstand from earlier. He snapped another photo of his hand with the oreo between his fingers.

‘What about a hand with an oreo?’

He hit send and started to eat the oreo when his phone buzzed again

_ That was quick _

He opened the photo and it was George's whole face this time, his hair was all over the place and his eye pierced through the screen again, his smile was smaller then in the last few photos.

‘ It would be better to talk to your face don't you think?’

Dream thought about it for a moment before responding but this time he took a photo of his shoulders and collar bone, his green shirt glued to his skin and sweat dripping down his collar bone. 

‘I'm too sweaty to take photos of my face.’

_ Does he really want a photo of my face _

He looked at the photo once more and hit the send button. 

After a little while his phone buzzed once more. He picked up his phone and glanced at the notification.

**Goggy** took a screenshot!

_ What the hell _

Georges bitmoji popped into the corner of his screen and a thought bubble popped up above his head meaning he was typing.within a few seconds The thought bubble disappeared and the message popped onto the screen.

‘Whoops’

_ What the hell does he mean “whoops” _

Dream didn't know what to say, his fingers hovered over the glowing keyboard as he thought of what to say. He started typing

‘ dont lie you did that on purpose ‘

He debated sending this one. What if George really did it on accident and Dream was just making a fool of himself. Putting all of that aside he read it one more time and hit the send button. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, it felt like his heart would jump out of his body. 

He didn't turn his phone off after sending it, he wanted to see what George had to say as he said it. Georges bitmoji popped up once again, it looked pretty accurate to george, it even had the clout goggles. The thought bubble popped up above his head once again but this time when it disappeared there was no message. The bubble popped up again and Dream's heart raced,  _ what did he delete. Did I make a fool of myself?  _

‘Maybe I did but anyways, do you remember what i said earlier about you being in your own fantasy?’

Dream did remember what he said about it, it was when he was zoning out earlier, but why would he be talking about it now? He started to type a response.

‘Yeah, why?’

He sent the message and George was quick to start typing again. 

‘ i was thinking about it and it made me think of a song.’

‘ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvw-7dEonQI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvw-7dEonQI) ’

A link popped into the chat that led to youtube, the song was called Fantasy by Bazi, Dream had never heard it before in his life. He clicked the link and started to listen to it.

**_You should know_ **

**_You can go where_ **

**_You wanna go_ **

**_I can take you there_ **

Dream rather liked the song, but why did George want him to listen to it? Did he want Dream to pay attention to the lyrics or is Dream thinking too much into this. He decided to listen to a little bit more of the song before jumping to conclusions.

**_Wildest dreams_ **

**_Put some faith in me_ **

**_Take my hand to your fantasy_ **

Dream paused the song and opened snapchat again, he started typing.

‘ ill have to add that song to my playlist.’

He waited for a response from George for a few minutes before putting the song back on and slowly falling asleep. 


	2. The Pier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so this is gonna be another shorter chapter but im just kind of writing as it goes and i really dont have a plan for this. But none the less please enjoy the chapter!  
> ~Pickle

Dreams' eyes came into focus as a blaring yellow light shone onto his face, he shielded his eyes from the streetlight and felt his mask perched against his forehead. He found himself on a sidewalk next to the shore. He looked up at the night sky above him, the thousands of stars glistening and looking back down on Dream. He didn't know where he was or why he was here, it seemed like another one of his own fantasies. He looked up and down the sidewalk before he started to walk towards the pier ahead of him. As he walked along the path he took in all his surroundings, the stars watching him walk along the path, the street light glowing yellow against the bright white mask, the water slowly lapping over the shore. He kept walking and he could faintly hear the tune of the song that George had sent him coming from the pier, the further he walked the louder the song was getting. He was close enough to the pier that he could start to hear the words break through the tune.

**_In the dark, who you are is a star_ **

He closed his eyes and let the words run through his mind.

**_I know what your worth_ **

**_What you believe is what you see_ **

**_And that's what you deserve_ **

He reached the beginning of the pier and opened his eyes, looking ahead of him he made the realization that there was only one other person on the entire beach, it was too dark to see who it was yet he could make out the figure standing alone at the end of the pier, He could see a pair of glasses perched against the figures head. He slowly started to shuffle his feet along the pier.

**_Lift your frequencies_ **

**_Baby you could be out a magazine_ **

**_Just believe_ **

He let the words and beat of the song overtake him as he slowly got closer to the figure at the end of the pier as the cold salty breeze fluttered through his hair and his mask shielding his face from the cold air. 

**_Open up your mind_ **

**_Realize you divine_ **

He was a few steps away from the figure and by now he could make out more of the person's features. Dream looked at the person for a while, the white sunglasses perched in his brown hair, his blue shirt painted onto his back, Dream had realized who it was. He took a step back.

_ Why is it him, why is here, this is my fantasy he shouldn't be here, why is he here _

**_If you know you shine_ **

**_The world will s-_ **

He felt frozen to the spot, he could hear the music stop and the figure in front of him sighed.

“That's no way to greet a friend.” The figure turned around and smiled.

“George, why are you here?” Dream moved his mask to cover his entire face.

“Thought you might enjoy seeing me.” George looked at Dream with a smirk plastered across his face.

“I-I do. J-just not here okay?” Dream looked behind George at the beautiful ocean stretching out as far as he could see. 

“But why not? It's beautiful out here.” George turned back around to face the ocean.

Dream took a few steps forward and placed his arms on the railing in front of the two of them. The music resumed playing and He looked out at the sea and saw a few dolphins jump out of the water.

Dream and George stood there for what felt like an eternity, the only sound was the water lapping onto the shore and the tune of the song. Dream felt at peace as they stood here with the breeze gently blowing and the silence between the two of them felt comforting to Dream, though this feeling didn't last for long.

“You know i'd love to see your face.” George's voice broke the silence and Dreams Mind started racing.

“And i'd love to show you.” Dream could feel his face slowly start to glow red from underneath the mask.

“Well then why don't you?” George turned and looked at Dream but He couldn't bear to look back.

“I-I don't know why but I just can't, not yet” Dream felt George grab the side of his mask and pull him to where they were facing each other. 

“Well what's stopping you?” George grabbed the bottom of Dreams mask and slowly moved it over his head and let it drop to the floor. Dream stared at George and George stared back.

“I-I can't do this.” Dream took a step back and George followed him

“C’mon, what's the worst that could happen?” 

Dream felt George's thumb and index finger grab his chin and slowly move it so they were inches away, Dream could feel George's breath against his as they stood there in the silence. Dreams' sharp green eyes were glaring onto George's dark brown eyes.

“Let me take you to your fantasy.” George uttered the words before lifted Dream's chin closer and in the light of the stars he kissed him. 

Dream could feel his stomach twist and his heart felt like it could jump out of his chest at any moment.

Dream grabbed George by the waist and pulled him in closer, their bodies were practically touching. Dream could feel George's Hands on his waist and Every bad thing in the world seemed to disappear and everything around them started to spin. Just as fast as it all had happened, it all ended. 

Dream opened his eyes to see his ceiling fan mindlessly swaying in a circle, sweat dripping down his face onto his pillow. The morning sun broke through his window and shone directly onto patches who was basking in the light. Dream wiped the sweat off his face and flipped over so his face was into his pillow. He laid there for a while just trying to go back to his fantasy, to see it, to relive it, to never leave. 

Patches meowed by Dream's door so he finally got up and let her out. He walked into his kitchen and put a waffle into the toaster. While he was waiting for the waffle to be done he checked his phone. He had 4 messages from sapnap and 2 from George. He ignored Sapnaps and opened George's snaps. One of them was from last night and the other from this morning.

‘Glad you liked it’ 

‘Good morning :D’

Dream ignored the one from last night and replied to the one from this morning.

‘Good morning :)’

He set his phone down as his waffle popped out of the toaster. He put the waffle on the plate and grabbed the syrup out of the fridge and slowly walked back to his bedroom with patches right at his feet. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He put the plate on his desk and turned on his monitor. He grabbed Patches from off his bed and sat in his chair with her. His monitor purred to life and he opened Minecraft. While it was opening he got a snap from George.

‘Join vc 1 on discord’

Dream looked up at his screen and George and Sapnap were both in VC 2, He put his Headphones on and joined the call.

“GEORGE YOU PUSHED ME INTO LAVA!” Sapnap was the first voice to greet Dream in the call.

“Hi Dream!” George sounded excited to be on call with Dream.

“Hi Goggy!” Dream replied.

“So George you're just gonna ignore the fact that you killed me?” Sapnap said.

“Yep,” George said back.

“Are you guys on the smp?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah,” George and Sapnap said in sync.

“Alright i'm logging on right now” Dream opened his server list and clicked his own. The server opened and he saw Tommy and Quackity were also online.

“Are either of you streaming?” Dream asked.

“Yeah George is.” Sapnap said.

Dream opened another tab and started watching Georges stream

“Alright.” Dream said and he went to go find both of them on the smp.

He found them both and they all chatted while they built a new farm. Dream wasn't paying much attention, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream or fantasy he had last night. He was debating telling George about it or not.

“Dream?” George's voice broke through Dream's train of thought.

“Er yeah?” Dream realized he had been zoning out the past few minutes and had no clue what they were talking about.

“Just making sure you're alive over there.” George said. “Oh and also, how's the weather in florida.”

Dream looked out the window. It was a very overcast day and it had been raining lightly since he woke up. Aside from most people he enjoyed when the weather was like this, it meant he could stay inside and play minecraft or make some tea. He glanced out the window one more time and looked back at his screen.

“Eh it's cloudy and rainy.” Dream answered. “Why do you ask?”

“He's trying to figure what the weather will be when he comes to visit.” Sapnap said with a laugh at the end.

“Ha ha very funny.” George said sarcastically. “I was just curious that's all.”

“Well alright then.” Dream said as he went back to staring out the window. He wasn't paying much attention to the game anymore, he still couldn't get his brain off that dream from last night. The moment replayed in his head a million times already today and it's only eleven. He looked out the window for a little longer before looking back at the screen.

“Hey, I had a dream last night and you were in it.” Dream blurted out.

_ What the hell was that, i don't want to have to explain that. What is wrong with me? _

“Oh i'm flattered.” Sapnap said.

“Not you idiot.” Dream said back,

“Well what was the dream like?” George asked, he sounded very interested.

“Uh well I was at the beach and no one else was there so I walked to the pier and you were standing at the end. I walked down and we looked at the ocean for a while.” Dream said, he left out a few  _ important _ parts of the dream but he couldn't tell George, especially with Sapnap here. 

“Damn that's boring.” Sapnap said with a laugh.

“I think it sounds rather nice.” George said; he wasn't being sarcastic, he truly meant it.

“Really?” Dream blurted out, his face was practically glowing the color of an apple.

“Well yeah, anything with you sounds nice.” George said.

Dream glanced at the open twitch stream and saw that George’s face was also glowing quite red. The chat also seemed to notice.

“Chat, I am not blushing!” George said although everyone could clearly see he was.

“I think you are.” Dream said without hesitation.

“Aaaaand that's my queue to leave.” Sapnap said.

“Darn already?” George said, ignoring what Dream had said.

“Yeah i got some stuff to do today.”

“Oh alrighty then, bye!” George fare welled Sapnap followed by Dream and they continued to work on their farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again sorry for the shorter chapter im very stressed with a lot of stuff right now but i hope everyone had a lovely holiday and all comments either positive or negative are appreciated


	3. Blush

Dream and George continued the farm after Sapnap left which was a little more difficult with two people.

“Are you still streaming George?” Dream asked.

“Yep.” George answered.

“Well hello Georges stream. Also don't twitch prime to George save them for me.” Dream said. Both him and george began to laugh

“You haven't even streamed in like weeks.” George said with a laugh.

“Hey you never know maybe i'll stream in like 3 days.” Dream said knowing he wasn't going to. 

George was about to say something back when a chime meaning someone had joined their discord call rang from discord. 

“MY FRIENDS!” Tommy's voice rang through Dreams headphones and he quickly turned his volume down.

“As i was saying before i was  _ rudely interrupted  _ i might stream soon who knows.” Dream said, ignoring Tommys whole existence.

“I don't believe you at all” George said with a laugh.

“ Hey if you do stream, put me in the title so i can get you some views.” Tommy said, Dream had forgotten that he had even joined the call

“Why did you join this call exactly?” Dream snapped at Tommy.

“Whoa I was just saying hello, and since George is streaming TWITCH PRIME TO TOMMYINNI-'' Tommy's voice was cut off as Dream left the call.

“Jesus Christ that kids on something.” He mumbled to himself before asking George to join a different VC.

He clicked into VC 4 and watched as George left VC 2 and soon popped into Dreams VC.

“Hello again!” Dream said as George un-muted himself.

“Hello Dream.” George said.

Silence soon filled Dreams' ears as they both worked on finishing the farm. They sat in silence for a few moments while they put on the final touches.

Dream and George finally finished the Farm and they both logged off minecraft. Dream opened Georges stream as he was about to end. 

“You know it's nice to see your face when we're on call” Dream said, not realizing that he was saying it.

“What do you mean?” George asked as his face flushed a light shade of pink , he seemed more surprised than confused.

“I don't really know but it's just nice to see your face sometimes.”

“Dream do you watch my streams when we're on call?” George asked in a sarcastic way that was more to make fun of Dream than anything.

“I- yeah i guess so” Dream could feel his face glow about the color of Cherry.

“Oh well I never knew that.” George said. He sounded more serious now and his voice was a lot smoother then it was when they were playing earlier. Dream always noticed this but he was curious if the chat would catch on soon. 

“Yeah i like to see your smile when you laugh.” Dream was no longer thinking while he was talking and mostly forgot that almost 15k people could hear what he was saying.

“I-i thank you” George said as he started to cover his face with his arm.

“Are you blushing George?” Dream asked though he could clearly see that he was.

“N-no it's just hot in here, that's all.” George said as he buried his face further in his arm.

“So turn on the A.C. or something.” Dream said now joking around with him.

“It's broken.” George said, his words muffled by his sleeve.

“Then take your shirt off.” Dream said. He looked at his monitor to see George had pulled his face out of his arms and was now looking puzzling at the camera.

“W-what?” George said, extremely surprised by Dreams words.

“I'm just saying that the temperature would be a lot cooler if you weren't wearing A hoodie but I mean it would be way more hot in the other way.” Dream said as a smirk started to appear on his face.

George's face flushed an even darker shade than before which Dream didn't even know was possible. He looked over to the chat to see that people were catching on.

_ DREAM IS A S I M P _

_ Is dream flirting _

_ OWA OWA _

_ George is blushing ?!?! _

“Chat i'm not blushing, like i said before its very hot in here.” George said as his face was starting to return to its original tone with light streaks of pink across his cheeks.

“ **_Are you sure about that_ ** .” Dream said he made sure to lean into his mic and make his voice deeper then usual, there really was no rhyme or reason to this he just wanted to see how George would react.

George choked on his words as he sat in his chair, dumbfounded almost. He sat speechless in his chair for a few moments before uttering a few words.

“I uh I-I'm gonna end the stream here you guys, thank you everyone one who subbed and donos. Everyone have a great night. Byeeeee.” He uttered out with a huff at the end

Dream watched as George's stream went black and he clicked off of twitch.

“Dream.” George said, he was attempting to be stern but was failing horribly.

“Georgie.” Dream said back, he had backed away from his mic but still slightly lowered his voice.

“You know when you do stupid shit like that they are going to assume that were dating.” George said, he seemed to have given up on trying to be stern.

“And what's so wrong with that.” Dream was slowly leaning closer to his mic, he didn't realize he was doing it at first but when he realized he kept going.

“N-nothing but you're straight and i'm, well, i don't know what i am bu-” George was cut off by one of Dreams tea kettle wheezes. 

“Who the hell said I'm straight.” Dream uttered in between laughs.

“W-well i didn't want to assume and i just kind of thought since you kno-” George said, he was talking extremely fast and stumbled over most of his words Before dream cut him off mid word.

“It's fine George. I'm bi so i could see why you would assume that i'm straight, though I've never really told anyone.” Dream said, His voice was soothing to george.

“Wait really, have you told Sapnap?” George asked, he wasn't stumbling over his words anymore.

“Well, Uh, I haven't told anyone besides my mom and now you.” Dream said, he sounded somewhere between sad and embarrassed.

“Oh, well thank you for telling me.” George said with a smile.

“Yeah I trust you, **** **_a lot_**.” dream leaned into his mic when he finished his sentence.

“W-well thank you?” George said, the red color quickly returning to his cheeks.

“Hey i really liked that song you sent me by the way.” Dream said, slightly trying to change the subject.

“Really? I never really thought you listened to that type of music.” George said, he sounded excited that Dream liked his song.

“Eh i listen to a lot of different genres of music I've never really been able to pick just on to be my favorite,” Dream said, it was true though usually he didn't really like they type of music that George sent him, he assumed the only real reason he enjoyed the song was because george had sent it to him.

Silence filled the VC as Dream leaned back in his chair and stared at his fan, slowly looping a circle, it was quite humid in Florida with all the rain so Dream always left his fan on. He started to think about the dream he had the night before

_ ~let me take you to your fantasy~ _

The words replayed in Dreams head over and over again. The entire time he was on call with George that was all he could think about, the starry sky, the ocean stretching out across the horizon, the water lightly lapping over the sand, and George. His white glasses perched in his fluffy brown hair, his bright blue shirt with a red rectangle right above his chest, his eyes piercing through Dreams, and the way he kissed Dream. 

Dreams thoughts were broken by George's voice through his headphones.

“Dream?” George asked, his voice sounded tired.

“Yeah?” Dream replied, still staring at his ceiling fan.

“Can you tell me more about the dream you had last night?” George asked, his voice was smooth and warming to Dream. 

“What?” Dream asked, he pulled his eyes off of the ceiling fan and looked back down at his monitor.

“Well earlier you said you had a dream with me in it,but you didn't explain it very well.” George answered.

Dream went silent for a moment, should he tell George or would he just ruin it all. He ran his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath.

“Well lets see, i woke up on this side walk by the beach and i felt a mask on my head. I looked around for a few moments before walking towards a pier.” He already dreaded having to tell him about the end of his dream.”As i got closer i could start to hear the song you sent me being played from the pier. I kept walking and once I got to the beginning of the pier I saw a person standing at the end.” He already felt like he had been talking about it for too long. “ I walked towards the person and realized it was you. I walked up to you and you tried to get me to show you my face.” He still didn't know if he wanted to tell George about  _ that _ part of the dream or not. “A-and when i said no we looked out at the ocean but you turned to me and took my mask off.” He spluttered out the last words before sinking down in his chair.

“Was that the end?” George questioned, Dream knew if he said yes George wouldn't believe him but if he said no then he would have to explain the whole thing.

“Well no but the rest is boring.” Dream muttered slightly under his breath.

“Well i still would like to hear it, especially if i was in it.” George said.

Dream could feel the warmth of the red color returning to his face.

“Well we looked out over the ocean for a while and then-'' He stopped himself, he shouldn't tell him. George would just be weirded out and he would probably ruin their friendship.

“And then what?” George Asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry this was kind of rushed and i haven't posted in a while i'm just trying to stay on top of school work Rn but im hoping to have an actually well written chapter out by the end of this month! remember to drink some water, eat some food, get some rest, take of your binder if you wear one, and take care of yourself! You are doing so good and im super proud of you!  
> ~pickle


	4. The Plan

"And then what?" George asked

Dream felt his face getting red. If he did happen to tell Geroge what happened next would he ruin their friendship, or would George have the same feelings for him. 

"Uh" Dream sputtered, he really didn't know what to say, he was just trying to come up with a lie at this point 

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." George said, his accent was thicker than usual and his words floated in Dreams head.

"Well" 

**_Shit._ **

"You took my mask of and"

**_Just do it, don't be a pussy, what's the worst that can happen._ **

"Y-you gave me a h-hug. That's when I woke up." 

**_Yeah, like he'll believe that._ **

"Are you sure that's what happened?" George asked, he knew Dream was Lying. They had been best friends for years and whenever Dream would lie, he would stutter.

"Well that's how I remember it." Dream said, trying to keep his voice monotone so George wouldn't catch on.

"If you say so." George said " I should probably head off, I got some stuff to get done." 

"Alright then, bye Georgie." Dream said before leaving the call. He laid back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck.”

\----------------------

Dream walked through the aisles of the grocery store midlessley grabbing his usual items off the shelf, he was in his fantasy again, imagining what would happen if he had told George what really happened in his dream. He was almost completely zoned out when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He brought himself back to reality and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_ Hi :D _

It was George, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for George to text Dream but he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't going to be a normal conversation.

_ Hey :) _

He quickly replied, shoving his phone back into his pocket he walked towards the cash register. He placed all of his items on the conveyor belt when his phone buzzed again.

_ Whatcha doing _

Dream glanced up at the cashier who was staring at him, he assumed it was because of his height but he brushed it off.

_ Im at the store, wbu _

He sent the message and finished paying for the groceries, the cashier was still staring at him.

“Thank you.” He said.

The cashier's eyes widened.

**_Shit_ **

Dream grabbed his cart and swiftly left, he forgets that he's internet famous and a lot of people have put two and two together that he was Dream.

He loaded his bags into the car and sat with his head against the steering wheel. It was extremely humid today and no matter how long Dream had lived in Florida, he still hated the humidity. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see George had texted him again. He opened the text message as he shoved the keys onto the ignition and the engine roared to life.

_ I'm talking to sapnap. _

Dream pulled out of his parking spot and began to write a response

_ How fun _

Dream was a very dry texter, especially to George since he had feelings for the brunette it made it 10x harder to text him.

_ Very, We were talking about meeting up, so hurry up and join our call on discord. _

Dream pulled onto his road and into his driveway. He stepped out of the car and grabbed the few grocery bags he had. He walked up the concrete stairs leading to his home. He opened the door and set the bags on his dining room table. His apartment wasn't too large, it had a small kitchen with an island in the middle that he ultimately used as his dining room table, there was a small couch in the living room facing a T.V. mounted on the wall. Down the hall there was a small bathroom with a standing shower and a vanity, a small guest bedroom that he rarely used, and his bedroom. His home also had the faint smell of vanilla. 

He opened his bedroom door and sat in his chair. He powered on his PC as it roared to life he replied to George.

_ Ok _

He opened his discord and sorted through to find Sapnap and Georges' call. He clicked into it and was greeting with laughter. He loved to hear his two best friends laughing.

“Hey Dream.” Sapnap greeted.

“Hi snapmap.” Dream joked.

“I swear if you call me snapmap again, I'm dropping you.” Sapnap argued.

“You guys are like children.” George chimed in.

“And you aren't?” Sapnap questioned.

“Nope.” George replied.

“Why did you want me to join the call exactly.” Dream questioned.

“Right, we were talking about meeting up before the end of the year.” Geroge Clarified.

“ we were thinking about going camping, we could invite a few more people to.” Sapnap added.

“Ok, When and where were you guys thinking?” Dream asked.

“Wait,your actually down?” Sapnap asked.

“No I'm joking, yes i'm down.” Dream assured, he was mostly excited to see Geroge in person. He started to think about what he would look like in real life, His soft hair, his pretty eyes, his soft lips. Dream shook the thought from his head, it was his best friend and everything about that is so wrong.

“Well we were looking for cabins and we found a pretty large one in michigan.” George replied.

**_What the hell is in michigan._ **

“Alright, who else were we thinking of inviting.” Dream asked them, He didn't really care just as long as Geroge was going.

“Anyone who wants to go.” Sapnap quickly replied.

“Okay i'll start asking people then.”Dream Beamed. He was oddly excited about going camping with all of his friends.

He went into the Dream Smps discord server and went into the chat labebeld  **General** and started typing.

_ Hey anyone want to go camping in michigan,  _

He stopped, “When are we supposed to be going?” he questioned.

“Well probably in like a month or so.” Sapnap replied.

“Alrighty.” Dream finished before typing the rest of his message.

_ Hey, anyone want to go camping in Michigan in like a month or so? _

“And done.” He said as he sent the message. Within a few moments he had already gotten a few replies.

**Tommyinnit:** _ what the hell is in michigan _

**Karljacobs:** _ I should be free! _

**Quackity:** _ Sure _

**Tubbo:** _ As long as i don't have school i should be good! _

“Alright well so far we have tubbo, quackity, and karl.” Dream said.

“Wait, karl said yeah?!” Sapnap blurted.

“Yeah, what do you like him or something?”

“Well n-no. I'm just excited to meet him, that's all.” Sapnap assured though neither Dream or George believed him.

“Wait so how long would we stay for?” Dream asked. Right as he finished his sentence a chime signifying someone had joined their call rang.

“Ayyyy.” Quackitys voice rang throughout the call Followed by karls voice. “Hello!”   
“Hi Karl!” Sapnap Bubbled. He was so obviously in love with the guy.

“Hi Sapnap!” Karl chimed back. 

“Anywho as I asked before I was inter-” Dream was interrupted once again by two more voices, one belonging to Tommy, the other, Tubbo.

“MY FRIENDSS!” Tommy exclaimed, he always greeted calls like this.

“Hello!” Tubbo said, he was a lot quieter than Tommy.

“So As i was trying to say, how long are we thinking of staying?” Dream finally finished his sentence. 

“Well I was thinking like a week or so.” George answered.

“Ok that sounds good.” Dream said.

“Wait how many rooms are there in this cabin?” Karl asked.

“Well it's pretty big, it has two master bedrooms and like 5 other guest rooms.” Sapnap replied.

“Ok well i just got confirmation from techno and bad that they would like to join.” Dream said.

“Ok so 5 of us will have our own rooms and two groups of people will share.” George said.

“Well I got dibs on my own room.” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Same.” Techno said, no one had even noticed him join the call. 

“I want my own room if that's okay with everyone.” Bad Chimed in.

“Well i want my own room.” Quackity added.

“Ok i want my own room then.” Tubbo said. 

“Well then that leaves me, Dream, Sapnap, and Karl.” George said.

**_Shit._ **

“Well I can share with Sapnap if he's okay with that!” Karl said, you could almost hear his smile.

“Yeah i'm okay with that.” Sapnap swooned, he had fallen even harder for Karl in that moment.

That left George and Dream.

The Best friends.

The Best friends who obviously had feelings for eachother but were too dense to realise.

“Well that leaves Dream and George if i'm not mistaken.” Bad sated.

“Yeah that's correct.” Techno added.

Both the boys fell silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapter was kind of rushed and not planned but yeah :)  
> So i have no clue when the next chapter will be out but i'm already working in it so it'll be soon  
> Also i was thinking about adding wilbur but i'm not sure yet so feedback would be appreciated  
> Rember to drink some water, eat some food, take off your binder (if you wear one), take a deep breath, and get some rest. You deserve it!  
> And if you have homework, get off ao3 and go do it!  
> I love you all <3/p


	5. The Plan pt.2

The two -boys fell silent.

Dreams heart drummed rapidly in his chest, He could feel it in his neck. He would have to share a room with George, his best friend, for a week.

_ Best friend.  _

That was the problem.

**_Best Friends._ **

He ran his hands through his hair and rested his face in the palms of his hand, using his table to prop up his elbows. He lightly sighed into his hands.

“So uhh are you guys sharing a room or.” Tommy's voice broke the silence.

“I mean I'm okay with it if Dream is.” George replied.

“Yeah im fine with it.” Dream spluttered. The red tint on his face could be compared to that of a strawberry. He could feel a swarm of butterflies start to form in his gut.

“Alright then it's all set! I'll look at the dates when we can book it.” Sapnap exclaimed. He seemed to be extremely excited about the ordeal.

“Ok we can split the costs amongst us, and we'll all pay for our own plane tickets.” George explained.

“Or I can pay for the cabin and you guys can pay for your plane tickets.” Dream offered, He didn't like having his friends pay for things, especially when he could pay for it himself.

“No dream.” George affirmed.

**_Thats hot. no no no, he's your best friend, don't think about that_ ** .

“Yeah we can all split the charges.” Techno chimed in.

“Ok so do we have like a month that we were looking to go?” Karl asked the group.

“Well there's a slot open for a week in july.” Sapnap answered. 

“Well that sounds good, I should be off school by then.” Tubbo added.

“Alright well it's set for july 7th to the 14th.” Sapnap finished as his mouse hovered over the _book_ _trip_ button,

“That sounds good to me.” Quackity added.

“Same here.” Karl said afterwards.

“Same” Tommy and Tubbo said in unison

“I'm good to go!” Bad Chimed in.

“I should be good to go.” Techno added.

“Oh this is gonna be so fun!” Bad grinned.

The next hour or so was filled with planning and what each person would be bringing. Dream got stuck with bringing lunch food which consisted of stuff to make sandwiches, various different drinks, and other things like chips and fruit platters.

Once most the people had filtered out of the call, that left Dream and Sapnap.

“Yo, do you like George?” Sapnap blurted out of nowhere, it had been silent for the past few moments.

“What?!” Dream exclaimed. He knew Sapnap could see right through him, he had always been really good at reading Dream. 

“Oh come on, just admit it.” Sapnap protested

“What makes you think that?” Dream asked though he had already known the answer.

“Oh come on! Are you serious? I could practically hear you swoon when you found out that you and George had to share a room.”Sapnap acknowledged 

“And if I did have a crush on George?” Dream asked, he knew no matter how many times he denied it, Sapnap knew he had fallen for his best friend.

“Well lets see, he obviously likes you back.” Sapnap confirmed, he was extremely adamant about getting his two best friends to realise their love for eachother.

“Yeah right.” Dream laughed, he knew that there was no way in hell that George liked him, I mean he had never seen his face before so there was no way he could have liked him, right?

**_Right?_ **

“You both are the most oblivious people i've ever met.” Sapnap said And right after he left the call. 

That left dream and his thoughts alone in VC 4. 

He didn't leave the call, he didn't want to. He ran his hand through his hair and took off his headset. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, he really did like George but there was no way Sapnap could have been right about George liking him back. He tilted his head back and watched his fan sway mindlessly in circles, he zoned out and went back to the pier, he went back to himself talking to George, and kissing him. He got to the end of his fantasy and shook the thought from his head. He grabbed his headset and put them back on and noticed someone else was in the call.

It was Karl.

“Hi Karl.” Dream said, he never really spoke to Karl much.

“Hi Dream!” Karl said in a more upbeat tone. “I uh, I wanted to ask something about Sapnap.” 

“Ok what's the Question.” Dream said, he was now a lot more interested in the call.

“Well this is an odd question and i should probably ask him cause it might be rude to ask but i didn't want to ask him,” Karl rambled for a few more moments. “But the point is, is he straight?” Karl finally blurted out.

“Well he has had a few girlfriends in the past but i don't think he is no, why?” Dream asked,though he knew Karl obviously liked Sapnap.

“I-er no reason, I was just curious. Thank you!” And with that Karl left the call. 

Dream let out a breath of relief, he knew Sapnap and Karl Had fallen for each other since they were playing on the SMP a few months ago. 

He finally left the call and powered off his PC, He glanced at his clock, it was almost 10:30pm. He stood up and stretched for a moment before changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawling into bed. He turned on the song again and slowly drifted off.

\-------------------

**_(It's like a week or so before they leave for camping :))_ **

Dream woke up to Patches pawing at his door, He wasn't much of a morning person at all. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand,  _ 6:57am,  _ He rolled onto his side and groaned. He rarely ever woke up this early. He tried to go back to sleep but patches began to meow at the door. He finally gave in and went to let her out. He walked out into his living room that was slowly getting flooded with light from the sun. Patches made her way to a windowsill so she could bask in the sunlight. Dream looked for something to eat for breakfast and ultimately found nothing so he decided to take a shower.

He turned the lever to hot and let the water warm up as he started playing music from his phone. He hit shuffle on his spotify playlist and a very familiar song came on. 

It was the one George sent him.

He debated skipping it, He hadn't listened to it since they made the plans to go camping. That was about a month or so ago. In that time, he came to terms (Sorta) with his feelings for george. He decided to ignore them, they could never be anything more than friends,no matter how much Dream wanted them to be. 

He felt the water once it had warmed up enough for him to get in. He lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, followed by his sweatpants and boxers. He pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower.

The hot water ran through his hair and down his back. The song continued to play from the counter where he placed his phone. 

**_Going through these bottles_ **

**_Fucking with these models_ **

The words flowed through the small bathroom.

**_All the way in Cali_ **

**_Foot up on the throttle_ **

Dream ran his hand through his wet hair as his back fell against the wall

**_Focused on the vision_ **

**_Trying to pay tuition_ **

He slowly slipped down the wall till he was sitting on the cold tiled shower floor.

**_For the ones I'm missing_ **

**_Family is a mission_ **

**_Oh, yeah_ **

He sat on the floor and let the song fill his mind.

**_Put you on to things you thought were impossible_ **

**_On and on, me and you, we're unstoppable_ **

**_We're unstoppable_ **

He thought about that line quite often.

Before he could even realize it a tear streamed down his face, it was soon washed out by the many other tears and the hot water running over his body.

**_You should know_ **

**_You can go where_ **

**_you wanna go_ **

**_I can take you there_ **

**_Wildest dreams, put some faith in me_ **

**_Take my hand to your fantasy_ **

The song was almost over and Dream had been sitting on the floor crying the entire time. He hated that a stupid song can send him into this much of backlash. He finally stood up and shut off the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack. He grabbed his phone and shut the music off, tying the towel around his waist he walked back to his bedroom.

He grabbed a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts from his dresser and quickly put them on. Just as he was about to lay back down his phone buzzed.

**Goggy:** _ "join VC4 on discord." _

**Dream:** _ "on it."  _

He sat down in his chair as his PC slowly roared to life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hello there this was rushed so it's probably really bad but I'll come back and fix a few things in the near future   
> I'm already working on the neth chapter so be ready for that.  
> Also if you leave a comment I really do appreciate it I just have no clue how to respond to them! Ty guys sm


	7. Six Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SH SCAR TW WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> (theres an extra tw where it starts, stay safe please.)

Dreams PC roared to life and he opened Discord. He figured his way to the Dream SMP discord and entered VC 4 as George instructed.

"Hi guys!" Dream said as he entered the call.

There was 9 people in the call Techno, BBH, Karl, Sapnap, George, Tommy, Quackity, Tubbo, and Dream

He was greeted with multiple heys and hi's from the others

"We were talking about where we were going to meet up when we got to Michigan." Bad explained.

"Oh alright, did you guys find anywhere?" Dream asked, his eyes were still slightly red from crying earlier.

"Well there's a little Cafe not too far from the airport." Karl answered.

"Ok so when is everyone's planes supposed to land?" Bad asked.

"2pm" Techno answered.

"1:30" Karl answered

"Same as karl." Sapnap answered

"Me and Tommy are taking the same plane and will be there around 2:30 ish." Tubbo added

"2:30 for me too."Quackity answered

"According to my ticket around 1:30." Bad added.

"Noon." George answered shortly.

"Noon for me too." Dream answered.

"Ok so we can all meet at this little cafe!" Karl bubbled.

"What's it called?" Quackity asked.

"The steam room." Karl answered.

"Ok so we can all walk there and then rent a car once we all meet and go to the campsite!" George grinned. 

They were all extremely excited about the trip, especially Dream, he was super excited to meet everyone one.

Specifically George.

He was listening to everyone talk and laugh when he realized something.

"Uh how will you guys know it's me?" Dream asked the group.

"What do you mean?" Quackity asked

"Well none of you guys have seen my face so how will you guys know it's me?" Dream asked again.

They all thought about it for a second before Tuboo came up with an idea.

"Oh! You and George are going to be the firsts on there so just meet up with him then when we see him with you we'll all know who you are!"

Dream thought about it for a second.

"Yeah that could work!" George replied. He sounded excited to know he would be the first to see Dream. 

"Alright I can go with that." Dream added. 

The next few hours were filled with laughter, yelling, and planning out the rest of the trip. 

They all were extremely happy to be going. They had even found a few things to do when they were out there which included Laser tag, a bunch of hiking trails, a small amusement park, and a few other little things. 

Everyone had left the call and Dream was at his table eating dinner when his phone buzzed. He finished his last few bites of food and glanced at the notification.

**Goggy:** _call me when you can :D_

Dream dropped his plate into the sink and started to reply to George.

**Dream:** _ alright then. _

He dialed George's number into his phone and it started to ring.

"Hello!" George beamed.

"Hey." Dream replied, He was used to being on call with George and all the others but when they would call just them on the phone Dream overreacted a bit.

"Ok so we have to meet up at the airport." George started

"Yeah." 

"Well how will I know it's you?" The brunette asked.

Dream thought about it for a moment before answering.

"What color can you see best Georgie?" He asked.

"Blue, why?" 

"Well I'll wear all blue so you can see me!" 

"Ooor you could send me a photo of your face before we meet." Prompted George

" Well now that would ruin the Surprise wouldn't it." Said Dream.

"Oh come onn." George nagged.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." Dream assured.

"Well I want to know what I'll be sharing a room with for a week." George teased.

Dream deepened his voice a bit "Well you'll have to wait."

George went silent for a moment before replying, "w-well are we meeting at the airport or the cafe?"

"Whichever you'd like." Dream couldn't care less where they met, he just wanted to see him.

"Ok then meet me outside the airport then." George stammered.

"I can do that." Dream replied.

"Alright, oh and text me when you're off your plane." George added

"I can do that too." Dream said with a smile.

"Ok well I need to get some sleep so I'll talk to you in the morning." George finished.

"Alright good night Georgie." Dream said.

George's heart did a few backflips every time Dream used the stupid nickname and Dream learned to use that to his advantage.

"G-good night Dream." George said before hanging up the phone.

Dream walked into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He tossed his phone to the side and sighed. 

Six days.

Six days till he boards his plane at 10 am.

Six days till he meets his friends.

Six days till he meets George, the man he had not so gracefully fallen for. 

Six days. 

His eyes were fixed on the roof. It was dead silent in his home, all he could hear was his own thoughts. He thought about George, that was all he ever really thought about anymore, his hair, his eyes, his laugh, his smile, everything about him made Dream so happy and it made him feel like there was something out there worth living for. George had helped Dream so much and he probably didn't even know it. And of course Dream made it even more complicated by falling for him. 

**START OF SH TW SO UH YEAH :)**

He sat up and glanced at the scars on his wrists, they were all healed by now and he was 2 and a half months sober, it was difficult but George made him stay, George made him stop, it was all George and he didn't even know. George helped him out of a deep pit he had been in for years and all he had to do was be there. 

He put his arms back down and felt Patches rub up against his arms, he knew that Patches was aware of the scars when she started to lick one of them, He let out a soft laugh and crawled under his covers leaving the cat in the center of the bed. Within 10 minutes he fell fast asleep

**END OF TW :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, afternoon, or night.  
> i hope you all are doing well and if you are struggling with SH dont worry, ive been there before to and i promise it all gets better.  
> Go drink some water, eat some food, get some rest, take your meds, and take off your binder, you deserve it and so so so much more. I love you all <3


	8. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if i mentioned this before but if something is bold and in italics it either the persons thoughts or song lyrics:)

The sunlight slowly slithered through the blinds and shone onto Dreams bed directly where patches was laying, basking in the morning sun. Dream's sleep was soon interrupted by his alarm chiming from his phone. He rolled onto his side and groaned as he shut it off. He slowly sat up so his back was against the headboard of his bed. He stretched for a few moments before remembering what day it was.

"Holy shit." 

He quickly got up and started to get ready, he pulled out all the blue clothes he could find, blue jeans, a blue hoodie with a smiley face on it, a ring with a blue gem on it (along with a few other rings) and lastly, bright blue Van's. He knew the outfit was horrible but he wanted George to be able to see him. 

He glanced at the clock that read  _ 8:32 A.M.  _ He was set to board his plane at 10 am, with the 30 minute drive to the airport, he had about an hour or so to get ready. He brushed his teeth, did his hair, ate some breakfast, checked his suitcase 2 or 3 times to make sure he had everything, and loaded all of his things into his car. 

He finished all of his to-dos and glanced at his phone to check the time,  _ 9:03 A.M.  _ He grabbed Patches and her food and sat her in the car, he had to drop her off at his mom's house for the week. She didn't live too far from him, 2 or 3 minutes away at most, so he quickly drove to her house to drop the cat off. 

He was greeted at the door by Drista practically tackling him into a hug.

"Jesus Drista, you act like you haven't seen me in months!" He said as he started to hug her back. 

"I haven't, you never come over." She said sarcastically.

"You were at my house yesterday." He laughed as he saw his mom come around the door.

"Hello clay." She said as she calmly gave him a hug.

"Hi mom." He said, hugging her back.

"PATCHES!" Drista exclaimed after she went to get the cat from Dreams car. 

She walked back into the house carrying the cat I'm her arms as if it was a baby.

"Hey don't kill my cat while I'm gone." Dream said as he saw her place her onto the couch.

"I won't." She said as she started to play the cat who very clearly did not want to play.

He rolled his eyes and looked back to his mom. 

"I'll make sure she leaves her alone sometimes." His mom said with a smile.

"Thank you." Dream said.

"Would you like to come In for a moment?" His mom asked politely, she was a lot shorter than dream. She had blonde hair with small grey streaks running through it, her eyes were a calming green and she had a sweet smile.

"Sure but I only have about a half an hour." He said as he stepped inside to the small living room and shut the front door behind him. He navigated his way into the kitchen and saw his mom preparing two cups of coffee. 

"Sugar?" She asked, not lifting her eyes off the cups of coffee.

"A little please." Dream replied as he found his way to one of the three chairs around a small table.

His mom walked over with the two mugs and set them on the table. She took a seat and quickly got to the point.

"Is that George boy going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah." Dream hesitantly answered, his mom was one of the only people who knew he was bi so he had an idea of where this was going.

"He's cute." She said with a straight face.

Dreams face was starting to get warm and it was slowly getting redder.

"Mom!" He said as he buried his face into his sleeve.

"What! I'm just saying, I mean according to Drista you flirt with him all the time when you stream." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Drista!" Dream said as he turned his head to see her getting something out of the pantry.

"What! I mean i wasn't just not going to tell mom, and you have to share a room with him right?" Drista said with a smile.

Both Dreams and his mom's eyes widened.

"Oh ho ho, you have to share a room?!" His mom asked, she was now very excited to discuss the topic.

Dream gave Drista a dirty look before turning around to answer his mom, "Yeah, but i don't like him or anything, we're just friends!." 

"Mhm. Well just use protection." His mom said as she dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink.

"MOM!!" Dream exclaimed, his face was a dark shade of red.

"Just some advice." She said, she was entirely calm about the whole situation.

"Alright well I'm leaving." Dream said as he put his mug into the sink.

"Alright, drive safe" his mom said as she placed a kiss onto his forehead.

"I will. bye Drista, don't kill my cat please." He said as he placed his hand and the front door knob. 

"I won't." Drista said as she returned to trying to get the cat to play.

"Love ya." He said as he opened the door, stepped out and quickly closed the door behind him. He walked to his car and put the key into the ignition and set his head against the steering wheel. He let out a deep sigh and started to drive towards the airport.

He drove for about a half an hour listening to music and thinking about George when finally, he reached the airport. He stepped out of his car, grabbed his suitcase and swiftly walked inside.

The airport was bustling with people, lots of people in suits with suitcases, crying children, and tired parents trying to catch their flight. Dream looked for his flight as he made his way through security. 

After making it through security he was 2 or 3 minutes early for his flight so he found an empty chair to sit in. 

He pulled out his phone an began to text George

**Dream:** _ hi _

He clicked his phone off and set in on his lap and within seconds it buzzed

**Georgie:** _ hello! _

**Dream:** _ how goes it? _

**Georgie:** _ it's going good though I'm pretty tired _

**Dream:** _ well then sleep on the plane and let some time pass _

He looked up from his phone and noticed his flight being called. He stood up and started to walk towards his flight. 

After making it onto the plane he realized he wasn't seated next to anyone, which was a good thing since many people already looked at his outfit and silently judged him. Once he sat down and got comfortable he pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

**Georgie:** _ I'll wait till I can sleep in a bed next to you. _

Dream could feel his face flush to a light shade of red, George really did have a way with words.

**Dream:** _ well if you're tired when we get there we can't hang out. _

Dream really was horrible at texting.

**Georgie:** _ fine I'll try and sleep a little but. _

**Dream:** _ Good boy :) _

Dream was nervous about sending the last message but he knew whenever he would use any sort of nickname with George it would make him smile or laugh, sometimes even blush.

**GEORGES POV** _ (this probably won't happen often) _

George was sitting between two people which made it very hard to relax at all. He had his earbuds in and started listening to music. He flipped his phone over as he got the notification that dream had text him back. He made sure that no one was reading over his shoulders as he opened the message.

**Dream:) :** _ good boy :) _

George quickly clicked his phone off after reading the message and he flipped his phone so the screen was facing his lap. He ran his hand throughout his hair.

**_Holy shit._ **

George's face got extremely red and warm so he walked to the restroom. He swiftly walked in and quickly clicked the lock. The bathroom was tiny and there was barely enough room for him to stand. It really irked him that 2 simple words from Dream can make him feel like this, but that's also the thing, what was the feeling? He had assured him that this feeling he always felt was just a feeling of happiness since they were such good friends but lately it had been feeling different. What was this feeling? Well George hadn't even known till he read that text.

_ Lust _

**_No no no no he's my best friend, I can't be feeling lust towards him._ **

George looked in the mirror, his face was a dark red and it was getting extremely warm, He ran both of his hands through his soft hair. He looked at his outfit, black ripped jeans, slightly cropped Green t-shirt, and his hightop converse. He really tried to go kind of outgoing with his outfit for once but even he thought this was too much for him. 

He leaned down closer to the sink and splashed water onto his face to try and cool himself down. His face aws dripping wet when he looked back up in the mirror, there was a small amount of water dripping from his hair. 

He reached over and grabbed a few paper towels and dried his face off before returning to his seat and plugging his earbuds back in.

**_This weeks gonna be hell_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall i hope you guys are doing well!  
> im really excited for the next chapter so stay tuned!!  
> Anyways remeber to drink some water and get some rest today <3  
> ~Pickle


	9. Airplane Mode

Dream had been on the plane for about an hour and a half, meaning it was about 11:30. He was half asleep with his head resting against the window when his phone buzzed in his lap. He flipped his phone over and saw it was a message from George.

**Georgie:** _ i have another song for you,it feels fitting, _

Dream knew that the last song that George had sent him would send him into a spiral every time he listened to it and he expected this one to be no different.

The bubbles that indicated George was typing popped up and soon disappeared and were replaced by a link.

**Georgie:** _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVHFUOFneDU _

**Dream:** _ I hope it's as good as the last one. _

Dream got his earbuds from his pocket and plugged them into his phone. He clicked the link that George had sent him and it opened youtube.

_ Limbo- Airplane Mode (slowed+reverb) _

Dream normally didn't listen to this type of music but he was willing to listen to it if Geroge liked it. 

He hit the play button and placed his head back against the widow before closing his eyes and listening to the song.

[ **_I need to not pick up my phone_ ** ](https://genius.com/Limbo-pop-airplane-mode-lyrics#note-12643805)

[ **_I'll go straight to airplane mode_ ** ](https://genius.com/Limbo-pop-airplane-mode-lyrics#note-12643805)

**_Find something to do, alone_ **

**_I can be a little bit cold_ **

Though Dream didn't normally like this genre of music he rather liked the song, it almost felt comforting to him.

[ **_But my third eye is going blind_ ** ](https://genius.com/Limbo-pop-airplane-mode-lyrics#note-17876339)

**_I'm unaligned with my body and mind_ **

**_It's playing tricks, I say I'm fine_ **

**_But really, it's hurting me deep inside_ **

He was really listening to the lyrics considering he wanted to pick up on any clues that George might have sent him with the song though he had a feeling that it was just another song that George had thought up from the current situation but Dream still had that slight glimpse of hope that these songs really did mean something.

**_Cause I've been dreaming 'bout you, ooh_ **

**_I've been wishing that I was next to you, ah_ **

**_I've been dreaming of us, oh_ **

**_I've been thinking that this is not a need or a must, but_ **

The third line really caught Dreams interest, if only George had known that Dream had dreamt of them since the first fantasy at the pier, everynight when he would go to bed he would wake up wanting to go back to his dreams, even though they meant nothing, they were just hopeless dreams that Dream had repeated in his head.

**Hopeless Dreams**

Dream had to remind himself every single day that they were nothing more than dreams and he and George will never be anything more than friends, no matter how bad Dream wanted them to be, they were friends, that was it, nothing more nothing less.

**Friends.**

Dream had turned the volume all the way up and was now completely surrounded by the song, the words were filling head head as his head rest softly against the widow, he opened his eyes to see the beautiful clouds stretching out as far as he could see,he didn't know where he was but he knew that it was one of the prettiest places he had ever been.

**_Love has treated me so, so wrong_ **

**_This year all I've got to show are songs_ **

**_And I want to be super duper true to you_ **

**_But God, I don't know what to do_ **

Dream wondered if George normally listened to this type of music or if he only thought of it for Dream.

**_'Cause last year I was just 22_ **

**_Feels like it up and flew_ **

**_So far away, and out of view_ **

[ **_But 23 seems like me and you_ ** ](https://genius.com/Limbo-pop-airplane-mode-lyrics#note-17315906) **_’_ **

Dream wanted nothing more right now than to be able to see George, to get off this damned plane, to see George in real life. He just hoped that George felt the same way though he had his doubts.

**_Cause I've been dreaming 'bout you, ooh_ **

**_I've been wishing I was next to you, ooh_ **

**_I've been dreaming of us, ah_ **

**_I've been thinking this is not a need or a must, but_ **

Dream had finished the song and fell down a pit of slowed reverbed songs, something about them was comforting to him. 

He just finished a song when he noticed that the plane would be landing soon, the butterflies that had been resting in his stomach had now been abruptly awoken. He clicked his phone off and returned his earbuds back into his pocket. 

He sat patiently for about ten minutes when the plane landed.He quickly pulled out his phone and called George.

It rang three times before George picked up.

“Hello!” Dream grinned as he heard George pick up the phone.

“Hi Dream!” George seemed just as excited as Dream.

“I just landed,are you at the airport yet?” Dream asked.

“We just landed as well, I'm trying to get to my luggage.” George answered, Dream could hear him trying to get past multiple people.

“Ok well i just got off my plane, should i hang u-” Dream was interrupted by George answering his question before he could even finish.

“No! Er- i mean it would be easier to find each other if we stay on the line.” George said with a nervous laugh at the end

“Well ok then.” Dream said as he started walking to find his luggage.

“What are you wearing?” Dream asked as he walked closer to where he could see his luggage.

There was someone a few feet away from him, it was the prettiest person Dream had ever seen. The man had Soft brown hair and was a lot shorter than dream, he was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt that complimented his features nicely

He stopped in his tracks as he heard Greoge explain what he was wearing.

“Well I'm wearing black jeans and a gree-” George was answering but Dream slowly lowered the phone from his ears when he realised who the pretty man in front of him was.

“Holy shit.” Dream breathed,

“Wha-” Dream could hear George start to answer before he turned around and saw Dream.

They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment before Dream put the phone back up to his ear.

“I think we can hang up now.” He said, they both lowered their phones and hit the red button at the bottom of the screen.

“Woah.” George whispered under his breath, he had never imagined Dream to be so pretty.

George looked at Dream for a moment before taking a few steps forward so now they were inches away from each other.

“Hi.” George breathed.

“Hi.” Dream said back.

Dream took another step forward and engulfed George into a hug. George was a lot shorter than Dream so his face was just about at his shoulder. They stood there for about a minute before Dream released George. The both took a step back before speaking again.

“We should probably get our luggage.” Dream said as he reached over to grab his suitcase from the baggage claim. 

George saw his suitcase coming so he reached forwards to grab it.

Once they both had their bags they started walking towards the exit of the airport.

They didn't talk much while walking out of the airport, they both had swarms of butterflies in their stomachs as they walked next to each other.

“So, what was this cafe called?”Dream asked Geroge as he shielded his eyes from the sun as they took a step outside of the airport.

“The steam room.” George said as he pulled out his phone and started to type the name of the cafe into google maps to figure out where it was.

"Well it's not too far so we can just walk." George said as he looked up from his phone and started walking towards the cafe, Dream was close behind him.

Once they had reached the cafe they walked inside to find a table. It wasn't very big. There were maybe 5 tables and a counter with a big menu hanging behind it and a case filled with sweets on the left side of the counter.

They found a table with 3 seats knowing that there wouldn't be a big enough table for all of them, and they sat down. For how long they've known each other and how much they talk to each other it was extremely awkward.

"So how was your plane ride?" Dream asked, desperately trying to start some sort of conversation.

"I was okay, I mean I was squished between two people the whole time but it could have been worse." George quickly answered, he was clearly very nervous. "How was yours?"

"Well it was pretty good, I didn't have anyone next to me and I had a window seat." Dream answered.

"I swear they give the better seats to pretty people." George said. He quickly realized what he said and his face flushed to a light shade of pink.

“Well if that were true you'd be sitting in first class.” Dream shot back at him.

George's face went a deeper shade of pink and he was going to say something back but was soon interrupted by a waitress.

“Can i get you guys anything?” The waitress asked with a sweet smile.

“Uh, can I get a sweet tea.” George answered after looking up at the menu for a moment.

“Sure thing.” She then looked at Dream, patiently waiting for a response.

“Can I get an iced coffee please.” Dream answered and looked up at the waitress.

“And can I get a name for the order.” The waitress asked after writing on her notepad.

“Clay.” Dream answered shortly.

“Ok that'll be right out.” The waitress said and she spun on her heels and headed back to the counter.

“Aren't you supposed to walk up to the counter to order at a cafe?” George questioned.

‘Yeah, that was odd.” Dream replied.

They both received their drinks and quickly drank them.

“Ok so we have about 45 minutes before Karl Sapnap and Bad get here, what do you want to do?” Dream said after finishing the last drop of his drink.

“I dunno, got any ideas.” George replied.

“Well we could go walk around, there's a few little shops around here that we could go into.” Dream suggested, he was glad they had some time to spare before the others got there.

“Where would we put our suitcases?” George asked.

“Well we could probably take them with us.” Dream shrugged.

“Alright so where are we going first?” George bubbled as he got up and grabbed his suitcase.

“I don't know, let's go see what's out there.” Dream said, following George out the door.

They walked around the small shops for a while before stopping at a records shop.

“Ohhh this could be cool!” George grinned as he opened the door to the shop.

Dream walked in behind George. The shop was small but packed with records from the roof to the floor. The whole place smells like dust and old plastic.

“C’mon.” George said as he grabbed Dreams wrist and dragged him to a random corner to start looking at records. 

They had looked for about 20 minutes before finding a few that they thought were interesting.

“Led Zeppelin, Beach Boys, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and Mxmtoon.”Dream called of the names of the artist as George handed him the records.

“Yep.” George said as he started to dig for his wallet.

“Where did you even find Mxmtoon ? And I hope you know I'm paying for these.” Dream said as George continued to look for his wallet.

“They don't just have old records, and no you are not paying for them.” George said, he looked up after finally finding his wallet.

“Oh come on, let me pay for at least two.” Dream demanded.

“Nope, i can pay for them.” George said,taking the records from Dreams hands and placing them on the counter to pay for them.

“Fine you win but you have to let me repay you.” Dream said with a smirk on his face as he walked up next to George, He leaned against the counter so he could face George.

“And how will you do that exactly?” George asked, looking up at the blonde.

“I'll do whatever you want me to at any time during the trip, but only once.” Dream explained.

“Alright that sounds good.” George said as he handed the man behind the counter his credit card. 

They finished up and looked at the time, it was around 1:30 meaning the others would be there anytime soon so they started walking back to the small cafe.

When they arrived Karl, Sapnap, and Bad were all sitting at a table chatting.

“Hey guys!” George said as he walked up to them.

“Where were you, holy shit dream, you're kinda hot.” Sapnap said as he got up to greet the two.

“Shut up Sapnap, Hi Karl, hi bad!” Dream said as he grabbed two more chairs and put them next to the table. Him and George both took a seat and they started chatting.

Within an hour or so everyone had arrived.

“Are y’all ready?” Sapnap asked the group

“Let's do it.”Dream answered and they all walked towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is like all over the place but the whole Dream paying back George thing will come in handy later so remember that!  
> Anyways make sure y'all drink some water today and try and eat something, i love y'all <3  
> ~Pickle


	10. Jet Lag

They walked to a car rental place and rented two cars, Techno, Bad, Tommy, Tubbo and Quackity in one, Dream, George, Sapnap, and Karl in the other.

The cabin was maybe a half an hour from the airport. The drive there was rather quiet but the other car was extremely loud.

When they had arrived they all stepped out of their cars and looked at the cabin. It was very large with a nice garden in front and a porch swing on the small front porch. There were multiple Hiking trails leading from the side of the house and the beautiful forest that looked like it stretched out at least 100 miles.

They all walked in and admired the inside. There was a rather large kitchen and a large living room with a game table in the middle, there was a sliding glass door leading out to a small porch on the back side of the cabin, off to the side there was a big hallway, all the bedrooms looked rather the same, a full size bed, a small side table, a large closet, and a desk. The master bedrooms had a larger bed and more room inside of them. The whole place was decorated with paintings and small trinkets that looked heavily inspired by the woods.

They all Placed their stuff inside their respective rooms and walked into the living room.

“So what are we doing today?” Tubbo asked the group.

“Well we should probably go get groceries for the week.” George answered as he walked out of the long hallway.

“That sounds good to me.” Dream said as he grabbed the keys to the cars. The rest of the group agreed and piled back into the cars.

They drove into another small town and found the supermarket.

“Ok so Dream and George are getting lunch foods, Karl and I are getting breakfast foods, Techno and Bad are getting dinner, and Tommy and Tubbo are getting snacks.” Sapnap recalled as they all grabbed carts.

“Sounds good.” Dream said as him and George grabbed a cart and started to walk towards lunch items.

Dream pushed the cart while George grabbed things and put them into the cart. They had walked around for a few minutes before Dream broke the silence.

“So have you thought of what you're going to make me do?” He asked as they turned into the bread aisle.

“What do you mean?” George asked as he looked at the labels on all the breads.

“I mean the deal we made, I have to repay you remember.” Dream explained as he rolled the cart back and forth.

“Oh, well I haven't really thought of it but I'm sure it'll be something great.” George answered as he put the loaf of bread into the cart.

“If you say so.”

They had all finished buying the food and were back at the cabin putting it all away.

“Who exactly is going to cook all this food, i can't cook for shit.” Sapnap said as he put a box of cereal into the pantry.

“Language.” Bad chimed from the other side of the kitchen, Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“I can cook.” Dream said as he finished putting away another bag of groceries. 

“Pffft, yeah right.” Tommy laughed from the kitchen table.

“I’ll make you sleep outside tommy.” Dream said as he turned around to face the child.

“You can't do that, I'm a minor!” Tommy said before he returned to chatting with Tubbo.

“Who invited him?” Dream asked the others.

“You did.” Techno answered from the pantry.

“Yeah you said ‘anyone wanna go camping?’” Quackity added.

Dream sighed and continued to explain that he could in fact cook.

“Anyways, I can cook. I used to cook with my mom when i was little then she taught me how to cook when i was older.” 

“Awww, look at good old mamas boy.” Sapnap teased.

“Sapnap i will kick you.” threatened Dream.

“Sure you will.” Sapnap said as he walked towards the couch.

They all finished putting away the groceries and sat on the couch.

“Now what?” Quackity asked.

“Well most of us have pretty bad jet lag so i think we should just hang out today.” Bad proposed.

The group seemed to all agree so they played bored games for a few hours and Dream got up and made dinner. It wasn't anything fancy he just made spaghetti with red sauce but they all seemed to enjoy it.

Once they had all finished and did the dishes Dream sneaked out front to sit on the swing and watch the sunset while the others argued about which type of ice cream was the best.

He stepped out the door and the fresh air hit his face with warmth, it was nice out considering it was summer time but it wasn't too hot.

He walked over to the swing and sat with his legs crossed.

The sunset was beautiful, the reds and pinks danced across the sky and mixed with perfect harmony, the light shone across the whole forest and reflected off a small lake in the distance. Dream took in every moment of it as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to open his eyes he heard someone open the door and walk over to him. Without a word the person sat down next to Dream and admired the beauty of the sunset.

The person took a deep breath before speaking.

“We should probably go inside. It's going to get dark soon.” George said in almost a whisper.

“There's too many people in there, five more minutes.” Dream said as he looked down to the brunette.

The light from the sunset made his eyes shine and his face looked like it was sculpted by gods. Dream was looking at him for a few moments before he heard George giggle.

“What?” Dream asked.

“You're staring at me Dream.” George said as he looked up at Dream.

“Oh! Sorry.” Dream said as he looked back at the sunset.

George giggled again and rested his head against Dream's chest and fell asleep.

They sat like that till the sun had disappeared and the sky was scattered with stars. They were both completely silent as they enjoyed each other's company.

The moment was soon ruined by someone opening the door.

“There you guys are, we were looking everywhere for you! Come inside before you catch a cold!” Bad said as he let the light from inside the door flood the front porch and woke up George.

The two stood up and walked inside and saw everyone playing a game of cards.

“Ohhh what were you two love birds up too?” Sapnap cooed.

“Sapnap shut up, you're literally holding hands with Karl.” Dream huffed as he made his way to the kitchen.

George let out a small laugh and followed Dream into the kitchen, he sat at the breakfast bar that was in front of the kitchen.

“Water?’ Dream asked as he pulled two cups out of the cabinet.

“Yes please.” George replied as he rested his head in his hands.

Dream walked over with the two cups and stood across from George with his arms crossed on the counter.

“Are you tired?” Dream asked as he saw George practically falling asleep.

“Yes very.”George shortly answered as he yawned.

“You know if you don't want me to sleep in the same bed as you, I can sleep on the couch.” Dream said as he finished his glass of water.

It wasn't that he didn't want to share a bed with George he was just nervous as one would say, or rather flustered.

“Dream, politely shut the fuck up. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch.” George said as he jumped up from his stool walked the two glassed to the sink.

“No seriously I can sleep on the couch.” Assured Dream.

“No.You're not sleeping on the couch Dream, we already agreed on sharing the bed.” George said as he walked back towards the group.

He sat on the far side of the couch where nobody was sitting. Dream Soon followed him but sat on the opposite side of the couch. Since they had been sitting on the swing the butterflies in Dreams stomach were more active than ever, His feelings for George that he so desperately tried to ignore were too much, he just had to note that they were there but he promised himself to never act on them.

“Dream move.” Quackity said as he stood up from the floor.

“I'm not moving anywhere.”Dream stated as he stayed in his seat.

“Okay then fine but you have to play ship captain crew with us.” Quackity said as he retired to sitting on the floor.

Dream groaned and got up.

“Fine.” He said as he walked over to sit next to George who was practically asleep, he made sure not to sit too close to the brunette.

After watching the others play a few rounds of ship captain crew he felt a weight start to press down on his shoulder, It was George. He had fallen asleep again but this time Dream was nervous since everyone else was in the room but he didn't dare move George or wake him up so Dream sat more comfortably.

“Ooooooh.” Tommy cooed from the other side of the couch.

“Tommy isn't it past your bedtime?” Dream retorqued.

“YOU SON OF A BI-” Tommy started to yell before he was interrupted by Dream.

“Tommy shut the fuck up, hes sleeping.” Dream said as he pointed towards George.

Tommy rolled his eyes and mimicked Dream before returning to the game.

After about an hour later Dream's shoulder started to hurt and half the group had gone to bed, it was just him, Karl, Sapnap, and George. 

Karl and Sapnap were half asleep next to each other on the opposite side of the couch so Drem decided to bring George so he could sleep in a real bed. He softly lifted Georges head off his shoulder and picked him up bridal style and started to walk towards their room, George was extremely light so Dream didn't have a problem carrying him. He was almost to the room when he heard Sapnap speak from the living room.

“Oh lover boyy.” Sapnap sang quietly,

“Take a look at yourself.” Dream shot back.

Sapnap glanced down and saw Karl snuggled against his chest.

“Touche” Sapnap whispered as he layed back down.

Dream opened the door and layed George under the covers. George was still out cold so Dream decided to change into pajamas. He grabbed a green hoodie and a black pair of sweatpants and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to change,

He quickly changed and walked back to the room. When he walked in he heard George quietly talk to him.

“Dream?” He asked, his voice was muffled by his tiredness.

“Yeah?” Dream replied as he walked to the opposite side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

“Good night.” George said as he went further under the blankets,

“Good night Georgie.” Dream said as he pulled the covers over himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 3 in the morning and Dream hadn't been able to sleep. He was staring at a painting on the wall when he felt an arm slither around his waist. Dream hadn't noticed it but over the past few hours George had gotten extremely close to Dream. He flipped onto his other side so he could face George.

He lightly shook George to try and get him to wake up but it was no use. George was basically against Dreams chest, he could feel Georges warm breaths against his hoodie.

Dream was frozen to the spot, He made sure not to put a hand on George which proved to be difficult considering George was an inch away from him.

After about 10 minutes of trying to wake up George Dream caved and layed back down but he made sure not to touch George.

Within 5 minutes Dream had fallen asleep and George had snuggled up closer to him. The two bodys almost fit perfectly together as they slept in the silence of the house.

This was going to be a fun week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really important to say about this chapter but i still wanted to remind yall to drink some water!   
> Almost done with the next chapter so it might be out soon!  
> <3  
> ~pickle


	11. Ferris Wheel

Dream was awoken from the sun peaking through the window above the bed. He tried to stretch but was held down by something around his waist. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what was holding him down. Once his eyes got accustomed to the light he looked down.

It was George.

Dream froze to the spot he was in. He didn't know if he should move. If he even could move. 

George had both his arms around Dreams waist and was up against his chest.

Dream took a deep breath before trying again to get out of George's arm. He wiggled around for a moment when he saw George slowly open his eyes.

**_Fuck_ **

George blinked a few times before speaking silently.

“What're you doing?” He asked Dream, he was very clearly still half asleep.

“I'm trying to get out of your trap.” Dream laughed as he finally slipped from George's arms.

“Wait dont leave yet, now it's cold.” George said as he shot up.

“Nope, I gotta go make breakfast, you're welcome to join me.” Dream said as he opened the door.

George groaned some sort of response as he got up and stretched.

The two sleepy walked into the living room, Karl and Sapnap were already sitting at the breakfast bar.

“Good morning.” Karl said as he saw the two walk into the kitchen.

The two muttered responses and Dream started to get out bacon and eggs. 

He sat all the ingredients on the counter and started to look for some pans. George had walked over and took one of the 4 seats on the breakfast bar.

“Is anyone else awake?” Dream asked as he put some bread into the toaster.

“Bad came out to go to the bathroom but other than him nope.” Sapnap replied

“Well they better wake up soon or i'm not making them breakfast.”

While Dream was making breakfast Tubbo, Techno, and Bad all came out of their rooms. 

Dream plated the bacon eggs and toast and handed them to everyone, now they just had to wait for Quackity and Tommy to wake up.

“I have an idea.” Tubbo said as he ran into his room.

The others watched as he ran back into the kitchen with what looked like an air horn.

“Tubbo why do you have that.” Techno asked while Tubbo shook the can.

“To wake up Tommy.” Tubbo said.

He ran into Tommys room and all the others could hear was the blow from the air horn followed by lots of cursing and yelling from Tommy and laughter from Tubbo.

They both walked out of the room. Tommy looked pissed and Tubbo had a huge grin plastered across his face. 

“Breakfast?” Dream sarcastically asked as Tommy took a seat at the table.

Tommy didn't respond, he just gave Dream a dirty look. After Tommy got his plate Quackity walked into the living room.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” He asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Waking up Tommy.” Tubbo responded.

After about an hour they had all finished breakfast and got ready for the day. Dream was the last to get ready considering he had to do the dishes.

“Dreeeeam, hurry upppp.” George called from the living room hanging over the back of the couch.

“Maybe if you guys helped me with dishes i would have been done already.” He said back as he walked out of the bathroom while he was putting his shirt on.

“I helped!” Bad said from the kitchen.

“You did help, thank you!” Dream thanked as he went back into the room to grab his rings. 

He slipped one onto his middle finger and one of his pointer finger.

“Alright im ready, where are we going today.” He asked as he walked into the living room.

Everyone was waiting on the couch, Tommy was throwing stuff at Tubbo who was throwing things back at him.

“Well currently it's a tie between amusement park and laser tag.” Karl answered.

“What’d you pick George?” Dream asked, he wasn't necessarily trying to but he was being a suck up towards George. Sapnap had seemed to catch on very quickly. 

Sapnap had already planned on playing cupid on this trip and his ultimate goal was to get George and Dream to stop being so stuck up and oblivious about their feelings towards each other.

“I said amusement park.” George answered which struck up an argument between him and Quackity, who had picked laser tag.

“Ok then I'll pick amusement park.” Dream said as he went to grab the keys to the cars.

“Oh come onnnnn, you just picked it since George picked it.” Tommy said, he also picked laser tag.

“I didn't but if I did why is that such a bad thing?” He asked, he was a really bad liar.

“Simp.” Tommy said before getting up and walking towards the door.

Dream rolled his eyes as he got into one of the cars, he was in the driver's seat, George in the passenger, and Karl and Sapnap sat in the back.

“Ok someone get me directions to the place.” Dream said as he put the key into the ignition and started the car.

Sapnap entered the location into his phone,it was about a 45 minute drive. The drive was filled with music and laughter. They were all extremely excited about going to the amusement park. Dream hasn't been to an amusement park since he was little and his dad brought him, he hadn't seen his dad since he walked out 8 years ago. He tried to ignore it but it was hard so he decided to play music from his playlist.

“Sapnap give me the aux cord.” Dream said Sapnap had picked music for the first 30 minutes of the ride and Dream couldn't listen to Jack Harlow anymore.

“What are you going to play?” Sapnap said as he unplugged the cord from his phone.

“It's a surprise.” said Dream as he snatched the cord from Sapnaps hands.

He plugged the cord into his phone and opened spotify.he didn't really pick a song he just hit shuffle on his playlist.

He set his phone down as the song started to play.

**_You should know_ **

**_You can go where_ **

**_you wanna go_ **

**_I can take you there_ **

Dream silently died inside as the song kept playing, he couldn't think of anything but his feelings towards George when the song played.

**_Wildest dreams, put some faith in me_ **

**_Take my hand to your fantasy_ **

Dream could feel George's eyes staring at him. He didn't mind that George was staring at him but he did get a bit nervous.

**_Going through these bottles_ **

**_Fucking with these models_ **

**_All the way in Cali_ **

**_Foot up on the throttle_ **

Dream let out a small laugh when George kept staring at him.

“What?” George said when he realized the laugh was aimed towards him.

“You're staring at me.” Dream said as he looked down at George.

“Oh sorry. Hey eyes on the road!” George demanded as he saw Dream looking down at him.

“No you're fine, it's cute.” He shamelessly flirted.

“Oh my god Dream, Tommys right. You're a simp.” Sapnap teased from the back seat.

Georges face was glowing a bright red

“Sapnap, you are the definition of a frat boy.” ridiculed Dream.

“Everyone says that, what does it even mean?!” Sapnap asked.

Everyone else in the car laughed and Sapnap opened his phone to look up the definition of a frat boy.

“I AM NOT A FRAT BOY!” Sapnap argued as he clicked his phone off after looking up the definition of a frat boy.

“Then I'm not a simp.” Dream Argued back.

The next fifteen minutes was occupied by Sapnap and Dream arguing on whether Dream was a simp or if Sapnap was a frat boy. Karl and George just laughed as the two boys fought back and forth.

They pulled into an underground parking lot and filed out of the car. The others pulled into the parking spot next to them.

The Parking garage was extremely hot and stuffy. They all grabbed anything they brought with them out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. From outside you could see multiple tall, colorful rollercoasters and the carts on them flying across the tracks, you could hear screaming from the people going on steep drops, and you could faintly hear carnival music.

They all stood in line and purchased their tickets one by one. Once they were in the gates they all decided where to go.

“OH! We should start with a really fast one!” Tubbo yelled as him and Tommy were looking at a map.

“Lead the way Tubbo.” Bad chimed as they all followed Tommy and Tubbo.

After walking for about 10 minutes they came across the roller coaster.

“The Smite.” Dream read aloud as they got into line.

“Yeah, like the enchantment in Minecraft.” Tubbo said excitedly as he folded up the map and put it in his back pocket.

Dream and George were standing next to each other and you could really tell the height difference.

“Dream.”George said quietly.

“Georgie.” Dream replied.

“I've never been on a roller coaster.” George said with a straight face.

Dream stifled a laugh as the line moved forward.

“Are you serious?!” Dream asked quietly.

“Yeah. My parents never brought me to any amusement parks and as I got older and never really thought to go.” George said as he looked up to Dream, he looked like a lost puppy.

“Well i'm glad that i get to be the first person you go on a roller coaster with.” Dream said as he looked down at George.

They held eye contact for a moment before Quackity pushed them forward in line.

After waiting in line for 15 minutes it was their turn to go. They had 3 people in each row, Sapnap, Karl, And Quackity in the front row, Tommy, Tubbo and Techno in the middle row, Dream, George, and Bad in the last row.

A voice broke through on the intercom and George started to get nervous.

Dream saw that George was nervous and placed his hand on top of Georges.

“You'll be fine.” Dream assured him as he rubbed his thumb over the back of George's hand.

A light blush spread across George's face as he shook his head.

_ 3….2…..1...blast off. _

The voice on the intercom signified that the ride had started. 

Dream could feel George flip his hand over and squeeze Dreams hand as hard as he could. Dream looked down at George and saw his eyes glued shut as they hurdled across the track. 

They came up on a loopty loop and Dream could feel George squeeze his hand harder than he thought was possible.

The ride came to an abrupt stop and the bars across their chests lifted simultaneously.

George still had Dreams hand in his but his clutch was slightly loosened.

“See, not that bad.” Dream said as he led George off the ride, still hand in hand.

Once everyone had gotten off the ride George realized he was still holding Dreams hand and quickly let go of it. Dream was a bit surprised when he felt the hand that fit so perfectly in his disappear but they walked forward like nothing had happened

They walked around for about an hour before stopping at the food section to get a snack.

“What do you want?” Dream asked as he looked down to George.

“No clue.” George replied as he read the signs on all the food stands.

Subpoena and Karl were happily sharing a funnel cake while Tubbo and Tommy fought over what they wanted to get. Techno, Bad, and Quackity were all ordering their food at various different sands.

“Oh i know!” George said as he grabbed Dreams wrist and pulled him towards a stand selling candy apples.

He glanced at the menu for a second before placing his order.

“Uh can i get two plain caramel apples please?” He asked the lady standing by the cash register.

“Will that be all?” The women asked with a sweet smile.

“Yeah that'll be it.” George said as he started pulling his credit card out of his wallet.

“That'll Be 12.87$” The lady read off the cash register.

Dream lightly pushed George to the side and handed the women the card.

“Dream I was going to pay for that.” George complained as they walked towards the table everyone else was sitting at with their caramel apples in hand.

“I know and I don't care.” Dream replied as he put his wallet back into his jeans pocket.

“Ok well now I owe you, same deal that you made with me, I will do anything you want me to once during the trip.” Smirked George as they sat at the table.

“Touche.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few hours were filled with laughter and a lot of walking around as the group wandered around the park. They had already gone on a majority of the rides and now they were on a carousel laughing their asses of at how dumb everone looked on the sparkely pink ponys and the golden brown lions.

The sun was setting behind a giant ferris wheel and it caught a majority of the group's attention.

“We should go on the ferris wheel.” Karl suggested.

“Ooooh yeah! Anyone else wanna come?” Subpoena asked as he turned around to face the group.

Techno, Quackity, Tubbo, Tommy, and Bad all stepped out and agreed to go on a more exciting roller coaster.

The four got in line and waited for about 10 minutes before boarding the ferris wheel.

Karl and Sapnap were sitting in their own cart while Dream and George were in another.

They slowly spun around the ferris wheel when it stopped, a voice broke through the speakers on the roof of the carts.

_ Slight technical difficulties, we should have the ride up and going within 15 minutes so please stay patient. _

George let out a small giggle as he looked out of the cart, they were directly at the top of the ride and could see everything below them.

The sun was still setting behind them and George had turned to look at it.

Dream could care less about the sunset, he had his eyes fixed on George, the way his smile brightened the mood while they were stuck on a ferris wheel and the way the sunlight made his hair glow and the skin on his neck look like honey. Dream wanted nothing more than to leave marks on the brits neck, marks that signified that Georges was his and no one else's, marks that would burn like fire as Dream placed them upon his skin. 

The thought was cleared from Dreams head when George asked him a question.

“Are those rings special?” He asked quietly as he pointed down at the rings on Dreams hand.

“Oh, yeah they kind of are actually.” Dream said as he spun the rings on his fingers, “My mom got me this one” He pointed to a solid metal ring with the words,  _ My Dream''  _ written across it, “ And Drista got me this one.” He said as he pointed at a smaller ring with a little green gem engraved into it.

“They gave them to me on my 15th birthday and it where i got the idea for my channel name from” 

“Oh, that's sweet.” George said as he glanced at the rings on Dreams fingers.

Dream had fixed his gaze on to the sunset.

The colors tonight were deeper than the ones last night, the dark oranges and red reflected off the bottoms of the clouds, the whole scene was truly beautiful. 

The two were staring at the sunset when the ride started to move again. Dream averted his eyes from the sunset and looked back at george.

“You're pretty, did you know that?” Dream blurted out, he quickly realized what he said and his face got very warm.

“I could say the same for you.” George said as he looked back up at Dream. 

They held eye contact for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds before the door on the cart flung open and they both walked off the ride.

They glanced at each other once more before going to meet up with Karl and Sapnap.


End file.
